αℓωαуѕ ςℓσѕє тσ уσυ
by daliachicacereal
Summary: "Y vio caer la primera lágrima, la primera que le destrozó el corazón, y pensó en todas las veces en las que deseó morir pronto, en las que deseó no ver a nadie más, ni a los doctores ni a las enfermeras ni a su propia familia, pero también recordó que, en aquel entonces, no tenía un porqué de seguir con vida, y ahora sí lo tenía, y era ella."
1. Capítulo I

**D**escargo de Responsabilidad: **D**emashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z **no** me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

**A**dvertencia: **A**U. Posible OoC. Malas palabras. Temas fuertes.

* * *

●๋• ( **αℓωαуѕ ςℓσѕє тσ уσυ** ) ●๋•

**C**apítulo I.

Miró el número que tenía pintada la puerta con nerviosismo, y dio otra rápida mirada al papel arrugado que tenía en su pequeña mano, el cual tenía escrito en él unas palabras y números poco atendibles con marcador rojo: "Habitación 221". No sabía bien si esa era la habitación, pero de todas formas, los números de la puerta y del papel tenían semejanza entre sí, así que debía de ser esa, y si no lo era, solo pediría perdón y ya.

—Aquí vamos... —se puso de puntillas y golpeó con delicadeza impropia de ella la puerta. Espero la respuesta que le indicara que pasara, pero no logró oír nada. Golpeó otra vez—. Tal vez Dai está dormido —tomó la perilla y la giró, y con precaución y sigilo entró a la habitación. Avanzó por el pasillo, y se tranquilizó a sí misma diciéndose que esa sí era la habitación, ya que era muy parecida a la de su hermano mayor—. Dai, he traído lo que dijo mamá...

Una tos hizo eco en la habitación blanca.

Miró en la dirección de donde provenía la tos, y dio por seguro que esa no era la habitación de su hermano, ya que no recordaba que él fuera tan pequeño, ni que menos tuviera el cabello negro y hasta los hombros como lo pudiera tener una chica.

La persona que estaba sobre la camilla no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ya que se mantenía dándole la espalda a la recién llegada. La niña aprovechó eso, y fue retrocediendo silenciosamente, pero al caminar de espaldas, dio un traspié con una de las sillas puestas distraída mente en la salida de la habitación.

La persona sobre la camilla se reincorporó, y de pasó, lanzó un florero a la pared, justo al lado de la pequeña niña, que se había quedado de piedra apegada a la pared.

—Y-yo... Lo siento... E-en serio, perdón... —balbuceó.

El individuo que había lanzando el florero, estaba sentado sobre la camilla, con rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas y con un ceño fruncido que iba desapareciendo a medida de que notaba a quién le había lanzado el florero.

Kaoru reparó en que era un niño —no una niña— más o menos de su edad, que vestía uno de esos típicos pijamas que utilizaban los pacientes del hospital.

—Lo siento, me he equivocado de habitación —Recuperó el habla, y quitó un pedazo de plástico del florero que cayó sobre su hombro—. Lo siento —repitió, al ver que el niño se movía de su lugar—. Ya me iba, perdón.

—Espera —saltó de la cama con un poco de dificultad, y se acercó a ella. Kaoru retrocedió, nerviosa, y notó que el chico le pasaba por media cabeza—. Perdón por lanzarte eso, creía que era uno de los doctores o una de esas pesadas enfermeras que vienen de vez en cuando —quitó un pétalo de rosa que descansaba sobre la cabeza de la chica, y sonrió—. ¿Te has perdido, niña?

—Ah, sí... B-buscaba la habitación que dice este papel —le dio a observar el papel que tenía en su pequeña mano, más arrugado de lo que estaba antes.

El pequeño lo tomó entre sus dedos y leyó lo que decía en él.

—Dice que es la habitación 220, se ha borrado parte del número —le entregó el papel, mientras que Kaoru asentía—. Es la habitación que está al frente.

—G-gracias... —sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí mientras añadía—: En cuanto el verano acabe, entraré por primera vez a la escuela, así que aún no sé leer. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella entró un hombre alto y con lentes. Kaoru reconoció al doctor que atendía a su hermano un par de veces.

—Butch, ¿por qué estás otra vez levantado? —Le preguntó al niño pelinegro, que se distanció de la pequeña niña, entonces los ojos del doctor se fijaron en la muchachita—. ¿Kaoru? ¿Qué haces aquí? La habitación de tu hermano está al frente.

—Se había equivocado de habitación —respondió por ella el pequeño niño, que había tomado una actitud brusca—. Yo ya le he explicado que está al frente.

El doctor suspiró, y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la niña.

—Vamos, pequeña, te llevaré a la habitación de tu hermano —caminó con Kaoru hasta la salida, pero antes de abrir la puerta, se dirigió hacia Butch—: Por favor, vuelve a la cama. No queremos que te enfermes más.

La niña miró al doctor, y luego al niño que se había cruzado de brazos y que caminaba de vuelta a su cama.

—Ya no tiene caso, de todas formas —murmuró el pequeño, mientras se subía a la cama.

Kaoru solo siguió observándolo, un tanto cohibida. Aquel comentario no le había gustado.

* * *

Cuando fue obligada a salir de la habitación con su madre, se preguntó si ella le habría traído un nuevo regalo a su hermano, ya que, la última vez que lo había visto, no llevaba todos esos tubos transparentes pegados a las manos, ni esa cosa extraña al rededor de la boca.

—Mamá, ¿le has traído tú esas cosas a Dai?

Mitsuko la miró, alzando ambas cejas, mientras se acomodaba su bolso al hombro.

— ¿El oso de felpa? Sí, lo he traído yo, pero creí que tú...

Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no —le dijo, y llevó sus manos a la altura de la boca, imitando la forma de la cosa que su hermano llevaba al rededor de su boca—. Aquello que era trasparente, ya sabes, esa cosa extraña...

—Ah, eso... —su madre hizo una expresión que había resultado aún más extraña que aquella cosa que su hermano tenía—. Es algo... cómo explicarlo... Es una mascarilla de respiración.

— ¿Y de qué sirve?

—Bueno, es para que tu hermano se recupere.

— ¿Eh? —la niña abrió la boca, sorprendida—. ¿Y en qué ayuda eso?

—Bueno... Lo ayuda a respirar, por eso el nombre.

—Entonces —la pequeña niña dejó de caminar, y su madre se volteó a verla—, ¿él no respira bien?

Mitsuko le miró, y volvió a hacer aquella expresión que Kaoru aseguraba no haber visto jamás. La mujer se agachó a su altura, y sonrió con tristeza.

—Él respira bien, solo es una pequeña ayuda.

— ¿Entonces él está bien?

—Sí... Él está perfectamente, te lo aseguro.

Una sonrisa se escapó del rostro de la pequeña Matsubara, retomó nuevamente su paso y apretó el botón del elevador mientras le sonreía a su madre.

— ¡Estoy feliz de saberlo!

* * *

Unos gritos interrumpieron la conversación que llevaba con su hermano sobre lo mala que era la comida de ese lugar, y provocó que Kaoru alzara ambas cejas, algo asustada, mientras se levantaba a ver qué ocurría.

—No te preocupes —le dijo su hermano desde la cama—. Es el niño de al frente, siempre que le vienen a dar la medicina grita. Parece ser un niño con un mal temperamento.

— ¿Lo conoces, Dai?

Dai se encogió de hombros desde su lugar.

—Algunas de las pocas veces que me he levantado y he ido fuera de la habitación me lo he topado —dijo—. Antes me miraba mal, como si le molestara toparse siempre conmigo, aunque ahora solo me mira. Parece ser que tiene curiosidad en mí —sonrió apenas, y se acomodó con dificultad en la cama, tratando de no mover mucho los tubos que tenía conectados a las venas de las muñecas—. Debo decir que, a pesar de que se pasa gritando de rabia, es agradable.

—He hablado con él...

Dai alzó una ceja y curvó sus labios hacia abajo, un tanto sorprendido.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, una vez entré a su habitación por equivocación —explicó—. Me lanzó un florero, pero luego me ayudó a encontrar tu habitación —sonrió, y se arregló un mechón de cabello negro que cayó sobre sus ojos—. Me pareció simpático luego de que se disculpara diciendo que creía que había sido un doctor el que entró.

—Ese muchacho en serio odia a los doctores —comentó para sí mismo, y se volvió a encoger de hombros—. Aunque si tuviera esa edad, creo que también los odiaría.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó, aturdida—. No creo que los doctores sean malas personas, ¿o sí?

—Para nada, pero es solo que teniendo su edad, no puede entender porqué le hacen todos esos exámenes, o por qué razón lo obligan a tomar todos esos medicamentos.

—Entonces, ¿él está furioso por eso?

—No lo sé, eso creo yo.

—Iré a hablar con él —se levantó de la silla de plástico y caminó con paso firme hacia la puerta—. Nos vemos luego, hermano.

Abrió la puerta, y antes de salir, le dirigió una sonrisa a su hermano.

Caminó fuera de la habitación y se puso de puntillas para golpear la puerta. Esta vez le respondieron de inmediato.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?!

Era la voz del niño, aunque claro, más molesta que la vez pasada.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, entreabrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza, mientras sonreía con inocencia.

—N-no soy ningún doctor —murmuró la pequeña, y vio al niño de la vez pasada, recostado en su cama junto a un libro que a Kaoru le pareció bonito a pesar de la distancia ya que parecía tener un montón de variedades de estrellas salpicadas alrededor.

El niño parecía otra vez molesto, pero al verla, su expresión se relajó levemente.

—Oh, eres la niña perdida —comentó—. ¿Te has perdido de nuevo, niña?

Kaoru enrojeció, ya que, sin saber, se había ganado un apodo.

—No —negó con la cabeza, y entró dando pasos cortos—. H-he venido... bueno, yo...

— ¿Has venido a visitarme? —aventuró, y la pequeña Matsubara, con la mejillas sonrosadas de la vergüenza, asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno... —observó sus uñas, largas y mal recortadas, que eran capaz de hacer un rasguño a cualquiera—, te he escuchado desde la habitación de mi hermano, y creí que...

— ¿Que quería compañía? —le cortó con brusquedad, y miró a la pequeña, que parecía haberse asustado—. Pues te has equivocado. No necesito a nadie aquí, menos por compasión. Así que vete, niña —le dirigió una mala mirada, y cogió el libro que estaba junto a él, sin prestarle atención a la niña que se acercaba lentamente a él.

— ¿De qué es ese libro?

— ¿No me has oído? Te he dicho que te largues —alzó ambas cejas al notar que la niña pelinegra se había acercado repentinamente a él—. Oye...

—Me gustan esas cosas —la niña apuntó con su dedo índice a las estrellas que tenía la portada del libro, mientras las observaba curiosa.

— ¿Las estrellas? —La niña asintió con alegría—. Ah, bueno, son lindas —abrió el libro y le dio a observar el interior a la pequeña—. Este es un libro de imágenes; aparece todo lo que está en el universo, como las estrellas, los planetas y todas esas cosas. Pero yo prefiero la sección de estrellas, porque aparecen fotografías de constelaciones que son realmente geniales.

— ¿Constelaciones? —preguntó confundida, el niño asintió.

—Son varias estrellas que forman figuras —explicó—. Aún no las he visto todas, ya que este libro solo muestra algunas, pero cuando sea mayor y salga de este lugar, me convertiré en un gran astrónomo y podré ver todas las constelaciones que me faltan por ver. Será fantástico.

El niño siguió hablando, y Kaoru no entendía la mayor parte de lo que el niño moreno decía, pero de todas formas sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, porque le alegraba ver lo feliz que se había puesto el niño al momento en el que explicaba y observaba las imágenes de ese libro, parecía realmente alegre.

Y aquello la alegraba también.

* * *

**C**uánto tiempo, ya sé, pero lo importante aquí es que volví e_e.

Buennnnnnno, el que haya leído el libro Bajo la Misma Estrella sabrá que se basa un poco en él, aunque solo en la parte de la enfermedad, y un poco en las estrellas, je. Aunque, obvio, no será igual al libro:v.

**R**eviews?


	2. Capítulo II

**D**escargo de Responsabilidad: **D**emashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

**A**dvertencia: **A**U. Posible OoC. Malas palabras. Temas fuertes.

* * *

●๋• ( **αℓωαуѕ ςℓσѕє тσ уσυ )** ●๋•

**C**apítulo II.

_Miró el ataúd que estaba en frente de ella. Pensó en que las flores amarillas y blancas que tenían eran muy bonitas, que a su hermano le gustarían bastante. Aunque dudaba que le gustaría ver a su madre llorar de tal forma._

_Su madre lloró a su lado con desconsuelo, y ella se preguntó cómo aún le quedaban lágrimas por soltar, cuando ella ya había llorado todo lo que tenía, y aunque la tristeza seguía ahí, simplemente no podía soltar una lágrima más. __Quería moverse y consolarla, darle un abrazo, unas palabras de aliento, unas palmaditas en la espalda, lo que fuera, pero no podía. No podía moverse del lugar en el que estaba, no podía siquiera apartar la vista de las flores del ataúd, que ya le parecían demasiado vivas para el ambiente en el que estaban, que era demasiado muerto. No podía y no quería. Sabía que si apartaba la mirada de las flores o siquiera tocaba a su madre, ella misma se rompería y se haría trizas, sin soltar una lágrima, solo se derrumbaría sin más. _

_La gente se fue poco a poco, dando su pésame a la familia, preguntándose vagamente que sería desde ese momento de aquella misma familia; qué harían, qué pensarían, cómo seguirían adelante. _

_Se vio sola junto a su madre en un simple parpadeo. Con bastante esfuerzo se volteó a mirarla; ella seguía llorando con el rostro oculto en las manos, dando ligeras sacudidas de vez en cuando. Tomó una gran bocana de aire y posó su mano sobre el hombro de su madre, en cuanto la mujer se volteó a mirarla con los ojos aguados, soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Se dijo a sí misma que tenían que irse, que no iban a poder quedarse allí hasta el fin de sus días, que tenían que continuar hacia adelante. Y si su madre no lograba hacer eso por sí sola, ella haría el esfuerzo por hacerlo por las dos._

_—Mamá, es hora de irnos —le dijo, y la mirada de su madre la rompió un poco más. Al ver que ella no daba señales de haber entendido lo que había dicho, repitió—: Mamá, es hora de..._

_Su madre la había arrastrado hacia un abrazo, en el que lloro en el hombro de su más pequeña y ahora única hija, sin soltar nada más que lágrimas en vez de palabras. La chica se quedó en silencio, correspondiendo el abrazo, recordando lo que había creído hace un par de horas cuando lágrimas tras lágrimas resbalaron sobre sus propias mejillas. Abrazó a su madre con más fuerza, porque sabía que necesitaba el apoyo y el cariño, y ella también necesitaba algo con lo que volver a levantarse y seguir... Y seguir adelante._

* * *

Una mano le dio unos leves golpecitos en la nuca, ella con un simple gruñido apartó la mano y siguió dormitando con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados en el escritorio del salón. Maldijo cuando nuevamente le golpearon la nuca.

— ¿Qué? —siseó con molestia.

—La clase ha acabado, Kaoru —oyó la tranquila voz de una de sus mejores amigas y alzó la cabeza con pereza—. Tenemos que irnos.

—Pueden ir ustedes —hizo un gesto indicando que se podía ir y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el escritorio.

— ¡Nada de eso! —escuchó esta vez la voz de su otra mejor amiga, que parecía entusiasmada—. ¡Ya le hemos prometido a la gente del hospital!

Soltó un suspiro resignado y se dijo a sí misma que eso era cierto. Ella misma recordaba el momento exacto en el que prometió junto a sus amigas ir por las tardes al hospital a ayudar en lo que pudieran, hace unos cuantos días atrás. Aquello había comenzado con un simple proyecto, y la idea de ir al hospital había sido de Gotokuji, explicando que tenía un amigo más pequeño que ella y que cada vez que iba le leía cuentos y jugaba con él, y así poder hacer el proyecto sobre un día como _casi _enfermeras en el hospital de la ciudad. Al final, les había gustado tanto ayudar, que terminaron por prometer ir cada vez que pudieran.

Se levantó y tomó su mochila.

—Pues andando.

Las tres amigas salieron de la escuela charlando entre ellas cosas sin mucha importancia, y mientras iban llegando al hospital, Kaoru fue dejando de hablar.

Habían pasado ya nueve años desde la muerte de su hermano, pero ver el hospital donde Dai había muerto y le había dicho sus últimas palabras aún hacía que el corazón se le hiciera un puño. Pero siguió caminando, porque ella se había prometido el mismo día de el funeral del chico, cuando apenas tenía siete años, que seguiría adelante. Le había costado, claro, pero lo estaba consiguiendo, y no se dejaría derrumbar por ver aquel lugar.

—Cody va a estar muy contento con el libro que le hemos comprado —habló Miyako, que ya se había dado cuenta de la expresión en su mejor amiga Matsubara, y que había decidido a toda costa que Kaoru no se deprimiría mientras ella y Momoko estuvieran a su lado.

—Claro que sí —respondió la morena con orgullo, repentinamente emocionada—, después de todo, lo he escogido yo.

Las tres entraron al interior del hospital y se dirigieron a la sección infantil, saludando a personas que trabajaban de camino hacia allí. Llegaron a un pasillo de paredes azules con puertas a cada lado decoradas con dibujos de flores, de autos de carrera, de globos y de muchas cosas más. Una puerta con un dibujo de unos guantes de boxeo junto a un león peludo se abrió de rrepente, y un niño rubio ceniza salió por ella, mirando hacia el pasillo con expresión de curiosidad, expresión que cambió a felicidad en cuanto vio a las tres adolescentes.

— ¡Han venido! —exclamó el pequeño rubio a la vez que corría hacia ellas—. ¡Pensé que no iban a venir, chicas!

—Lo siento, Cody —se disculpó Miyako—. Kaoru se tomó una siesta antes de venir aquí.

—Kaoru es una holgazana —comentó la pelirroja, que se había agachado a la altura del pequeño para arreglarle el cabello—. ¿Por qué cada vez que te vemos estás tan despeinado?

—Porque antes de que lleguen juego con Shou a las peleas —respondió sonriente el niño de ojos azules, sin fijarse en las expresiones resignadas de las tres chicas.

— ¿Otra vez Shou está armando peleas? —preguntó Kaoru con un resoplido—. Ese mocoso malcriado...

La morena frunció el ceño al recibir un delicado golpe sin nada de fuerza en el costado de su cadera. Miró hacia abajo y vio a un niño de cabello verde con ojos del mismo color, mirándola malhumorado y con los puños alzados.

—No soy ningún mocoso malcriado —le espetó, y trató de golpearla nuevamente, pero la joven lo apartó sin mayor esfuerzo.

—Sí lo eres —asintió con la cabeza y sonrió con superioridad—. Mira nada más como tratas a tus mayores, mocoso.

— ¡No me digas mocoso, tengo ocho años!

Miyako y Momoko miraron la escena y sonrieron. Kaoru hubiera sido una estupenda hermana mayor.

—Chicas, chicas —Cody las miró a ambas con curiosidad—, ¿me han traído lo que me prometieron?

—Claro —Momoko asintió con la cabeza y de su mochila sacó el libro de portada verde oscuro con letras doradas que se leían como "Theodoro y el mundo secreto del baúl"—. Aquí tienes.

Antes de que el pequeño rubio lograra articular palabra debido a la emoción, un grupo de niños salieron de las demás habitaciones, gritando los nombres de las tres chicas que a su vez los saludaban a cada uno.

* * *

— ¡Alto ahí, Mojo Jojo! —gritó Kaoru, sosteniendo una espada de plástico en sus manos y vistiendo una capa verde y una corona de cartón que encontró en el cuarto de las niñas, mientras apuntaba a un niño castaño que llevaba una capa negra sobre sus hombros—. ¡La PowerPuff Girls Buttercup está aquí para detenerte!

— ¡Y también los RowdyRuff Boys! —canturrearon a coro un grupo de niños, que al igual que Kaoru, sostenían espadas falsas en sus manitas.

— ¡Nunca me detendrán! —el niño castaño corrió en círculos por el jardín de hospital, siendo seguido por Kaoru y los niños.

— ¡Atrapen a ese villano!

Dejó que los demás niños siguieran correteando al niño Mojo y se sentó en el césped. Estaba agotada, y no entendía cómo los niños podían a llegar a tener tanta energía, y ella, siendo una adolescente, se sentía cada vez más como una de esas ancianas que paseaban con lentitud por el jardín criticando las flores del lugar y comiendo de esas pasas que parecían llevar a todos lados. Miró a Shou alardear de tener súper poderes mientras empuñaba la espada de mentira, y soltó una risa de diversión. Vaya mocoso.

Observó hacia el interior del hospital y pudo ver por una de las habitaciones a Miyako con una persiana celeste alrededor del cuerpo —seguramente siendo usada como vestido—, haciendo poses y saludando a un público imaginario, siendo imitada por un grupo de niñas que se veían bastante felices con diferentes peinados que seguramente la rubia les había hecho. Su mirada fue hacia otra habitación y miró a distancia por la ventana de ella y logró ver a Momoko sentada con el libro que habían traído, leyéndole al grupo de niñas y niños que estaban sentados a su alrededor, entre ellos Cody, por supuesto, que escuchaba fascinado la lectura de la Akatsutsumi.

La sonrisa que había formado se borró al ver la punta de una de las espadas falsas en la punta de su nariz. Parpadeó un par de veces y su vista se fue hacia el niño que empuñaba la espada. Shou le sonrió con arrogancia.

—Ahora yo soy Mojo Jojo —le informó el pequeño—. Y vengo a destruirte, PowerPuff Buttercup.

— ¿Ah, sí? —miró desafiante al niño, que solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza con la misma actitud que la adolescente—. ¡Solo si me alcanzas!

El pequeño salió a la siga de la PowerPuff alzando su espada, pero se detuvo al chocar sin querer con una persona que pasaba por ahí.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —Shou miró horrorizado a la persona a la persona con la que chocó—. ¡Me pudiste haber cortado un brazo o algo con esa cosa, enano!

Kaoru dejó de correr al escuchar los gritos. Se volteó y vio a Shou siendo regañado por un chico alto que usaba una gorra. Al ver la cara de Shou, fue directo hacia allí para solucionar cualquier problema de la manera que fuera (si era a golpes, bien por ella), pero se detuvo atónita al ver que el chico tomaba a Shou de los brazos, mientras que el niño reía al ser levantado. Se acercó esta vez de forma sigilosa, viendo aún como Shou reía divertido y el otro chico seguía regañandole.

—Umh, disculpa...

El chico de gorra miró por sobre su hombro mientras alzaba una ceja.

— ¿Qué? —le espetó sin delicadeza.

— ¡PowerPuff Buttercup, él también quiere jugar! —chilló Shou, emocionado.

— ¿Eh? ¿PowerPuff Buttercup? —el chico se volteó completamente, bajando a Shou de paso. Kaoru pudo ver que un mechón de cabello negro le tapaba uno de sus ojos verdes, los que la miraban con desconfianza—. ¿Buttercup?

—Sí, retardado, Buttercup —afirmó Shou a su lado—. Bueno, ¡él quiere ser parte de los RowdyRuff Boys!

Kaoru parpadeó un par de veces y miró al chico que le había dicho un "¿Qué?" de tan mala forma, y se fijó en que no parecía un doctor o enfermero, ya que no usaba los típicos pijamas para los pacientes, sino que, encima de la camiseta verde oscuro con el logo de una calavera, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, de el mismo color que eran sus tejanos y sus zapatillas Converse. Se dijo a sí misma que parecía más un maleante que siquiera parecía un paciente, eso estaba claro.

—Así que has sido tú la que inventó el famoso juego de las PowerPuff Girls y los RowdyRuff Boys —le dijo el chico, mientras Shou seguía revoloteando a su lado con la emoción reflejada en sus ojos.

—Ah, bueno, sí... —se pasó una mano por el cuello, un tanto incómoda.

— ¿Tu nombre es Buttercup, no?

— ¡Sí! ¡Y es un súper heroína! —le respondió Shou.

—No —respondió esta vez Kaoru—. Solo es un apodo en el juego. Mi nombre real es Kaoru.

—Yo soy Butch —el chico le sonrió—. ¿Y, bien? ¿Me dejas ser uno de los RowdyRuff Boys?

* * *

**Hooooooola**

Sé que ha pasado un montón de tiempo desde la primera vez que subí esta historia, sin embargo aquí está el capítulo dos e_é. No prometo nada de que el próximo lo subiré con mayor rapidez, porque recién estoy en recuperación de mi flojera extrema(?, así que por le momento al menos, espero que les haya gustado.

**R**eviews?


End file.
